WO 2009/060860 discloses a valve directly or indirectly connected to a permanent magnet-type actuator. Such permanent magnet-type actuator includes a first permanent magnet and a second permanent magnet that face one another in a first direction and operates a valve by rotating the first permanent magnet using an operation transmitting body so that the north pole and the south pole are reversed to alternately produce attraction (a pulling force) and repulsion (a repelling force) between the first permanent magnet and the second permanent magnet, thereby causing the second permanent magnet to move reciprocally in the first direction.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-59783 discloses provision of an automatic flushing apparatus that is highly reliable and easy to maintain. The automatic flushing apparatus of this publication is a bathroom flusher including a body, the body including: an inlet connected to a supply line and an outlet connected to a flushing conduit; a valve assembly in the body positioned to close water flow between the inlet and the outlet upon a sealing action of a soft member at a lip seal and thereby controlling flow from the inlet to the outlet; and an actuator for actuating operation of the moving member.
Battery-powered valve systems include systems where the actuator is removable for battery replacement and the like. In the flushing apparatus described above, the valve element is pressed onto a valve seat by a spring force incorporated in the valve body to stop the flow of water to the flow path. However, in many cases, leaks occur due to reasons such as the spring force being insufficient and/or an insufficient seal between the valve element and the valve seat. Also, in a valve that uses a pilot valve, leaks can occur from the pilot valve. Accordingly, there is demand for a valve where leaks do not occur and where the operation part can be easily removed and replaced for battery replacement or the like.